Do you Love A Woman?
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Wuw,Setan sama Malaikat jatuh cinta? One Shot,lho...


**Do you Love a woman??**

**Ya-Ha!! One Shot pertama kali di Eyeshield 21.**

**Dis: Emm,ceritan and gambarya punya Rii-chan dan Yu-kun. Tapi,yang ini buatan Qu sendiri.**

Diruang klub Deimon DevilBats klub Akuma. Ada seorang malaikat dan Setan berduaan. Setannya lagi duduk dengan kaki nangkring diatas meja sambil ngapain tau pake laptopnya dan Malaikat yang sedang membersihkan neraka itu.

" Nee,Hiruma-kun. Apa yang sedang kau tulis?? " tanya Malaikat Mamori.

" Bukan urusanmu. Sana pergi ! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!! " jawab Setan Hiruma dengan dinginnya.

" Huuh,gitu banget,sih jadi cowok. Oh,iya Hiruma-kun. Umurmu sekarang berapa? " tanya Mamori

" Ha? "

" Umurmu sekarang 17 tahun,'kan? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih belum punya pacar? " tanya Mamori tiba-tiba. Hiruma hanya memberikan tatapan aneh pada Mamori diiringi letusan balonnya.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Tiba-tiba lagi. " tanya Hiruma balik sambil tetep fokus pada Laptopnya dan kunyahan permen karetnya.

" Yah,enggak apa-apa. Aku Cuma pengen tau aja. Kenapa?"

Hiruma hanya diam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun.

" Apa tidak ada cewek yang kau sukai di sekolah ini atau di daerah ini? " tanya Mamori yang sekarang sedang mengelap jendela.

" Kau sendiri? " tanya Hiruma.

" Eh? "

" Di umurmu yang sekarang ini. Apa kau udah punya pacar? " tanya Hiruma.

" Eh? Be…belom,sih " jawab Mamori.

" Kalau gitu,jangan tanya hal seperti itu kalau kau juga masih jomblo. Atau kau bertanya seperti itu karena kau ingin jadi pacarku? " tanya Hiruma. Mamori segera blushing dengan kecepatan full.

" E…Enak aja!! Siapa juga yang pengen jadi pacarmu! Cuma' cewek yang bersifat Akuma yang mau jadi pacarmu! Lagian,udah banyak cowok yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku,kok. Tapi kutolak saja karena aku enggak menyukainya!! " ucap Mamori.

" Begitukah? Berarti cowok yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu itu semuanya adalah orang bodoh " ucap Hiruma dengan nada ngejek.

" A…Apa maksudmu? " tanya Mamori dengan cemberut.

" Mereka tidak bisa melihat cewek yang mereka tembak itu padahal adalah cewek yang jelek. " jawab Hiruma.

" Ma…Maksudmu…aku ini jelek hingga orang-orang yang menembakku adalah orang bodoh? " tanya Mamori yang udah naik darah.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau yang ngomong,'kan? " tanya Hiruma dengan santai.

" Haa? "

" Mereka tau kalau kau enggak suka dengan mereka. Tapi,kenapa mereka tetap menyatakan perasaannya. Itu adalah orang bodoh,bukan? " tanya Hiruma yang teteeep aja ngetik-tik.

" Bu…Bukan begitu!! Uuh,kau itu nyebelin banget,sih!!? " tanya Mamori.

" Baru kali ini kudengar ada orang yang sebal menyatakan rasa sebalnya terang-terangan pada orangnya langsung " ucap Hiruma.

" Eh? "

" Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan itu " ucap Hiruma sambil nyengir.

" Aaah!! Hiruma-kun kau licik!!" keluh Mamori.

" Ke ke ke. Aku dilahirkan memang untuk jadi orang licik. " ucap Hiruma yang berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

" Ah! Kau mau kemana? " tanya Mamori.

" Aku mau kemana saja. Itu terserahku,'kan? Kalau aku mau kekamar kecil, kau juga mau ikut? " tanya Hiruma dengan tawa ejeknya. Perasaan Mamori bercampur aduk. Senang dan marah. Tapi,Hiruma pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Mamori.

" Sana pergi dan nggak usah balik lagiii!!!" keluh Mamori dengan wajah merah.

" Huuh,Hiruma-kun. Aku,'kan Cuma bertanya saja. Kenapa malah nyambung kemana-mana? Dia itu emang nyebelin " keluh Mamori sambil terus ngepel dengan rasa yang berapi-api.

" Kenapa dulu aku minta bergabung dengan klub ini? Jadi manajer lagi. Aku benar-benar bodoh " keluh Mamori.

" Hh,kalau saja Hiruma-kun seperti cowok biasanya. Kalem dan lembut. Yah,jangan lembut-lembut banget. Entar jadi aneh. Aku suka dengan sifat Hiruma-kun saat ini. Dia memang galak dan seram. Tapi,ada saat-saat dimana dia anteng-anteng aja. Tapi,kalau saja dia sedikit lembut dan baik. Pasti banyak cewek yang suka padanya. " ucap Mamori.

Saat sedang mengepel. Dia melihat Laptop putih Hiruma masih menyala.

" Laptopnya masih nyala. Dasar,kalau dibiarkan seperti ini,'kan boros listrik " omel Mamori. (Dasar tukang ngomel)

Saat dia hendak menekan tombol 'Off'. Dia menghentikan tindakannya saat melihat tulisan di laptop Hiruma.

' Bodoh! Tentu saja ada cewek yang satu-satunya kusukai dan satu-satunya cewek yang bisa mengalihkan kesibukanku di American football. Cewek itu adalah cewek yang sedang membaca tulisan ini. Cewek itu,ya adalah manajer Deimon DevilBats ' singkat tulisan di laptop itu.

Mamori langsung memerah mendadak dengan cepat saat membaca tulisan itu. Dia diam sebentar dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu,dia menulis sesuatu di laptop Hiruma dan meninggalkannya dengan keadaan 'On'.

" Hiruma-kun,aku…balik duluan,ya. " ucap Mamori dengan senyum.

" Sudah mau pulang? Ya,udah sana. " ucap Hiruma yang baru balik dari tau mana.

" Terima kasih,ya. Hiruma-kun " ucap Mamori yang pergi meninggalkan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya heran dan melihat sesuatu di laptopnya. Dia tersenyum setelah membaca tulisan di laptopnya itu.

" Ke ke ke,tak kusangka manajer sial itu bisa berbuat seperti itu. " ucap Hiruma yang memakan sebungkus permen karet.

Dilain tempat tapi sama waktu…

" He he he,Hiruma-kun. Tak kusangka dia bisa berbuat seperti itu " tawa Mamori yang memakan sebuah kue Sus Kariya.

' Aku juga punya cowok yang satu-satunya kusukai didunia ini. Cowok itu terus berada didekatku dan melindungiku. Sikapnya memang dingin,tapi itulah yang kusukai darinya. Jangan tanya siapa cowok itu. Karena cowok itu adalah orang yang sedang membaca tulisan ini. Yaitu,kapten Deimon DevilBats. ' singkatnya,itulah yang ditulis Mamori dan dibaca oleh Hiruma.

The End The End The End The End The End The End The EndThe EndThe EndThe End

Warry na. kalo ada kesalahan yang kelewat nyebelin. Review and tulis,ya.

Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran sendiri. Tidak ada campur tangan dari orang lain atau hewan lain atau tumbuhan lain. Mahluk lain juga enggak ada. Apalagi mahluk halus. Sayonara nanda aja.

By: ShinigamiDevils


End file.
